Bounce
by Sins.Of.My.Father
Summary: It's late, Kyla and her friends are asleep, and the bouncy castle doesn't come down until tomorrow.


Title: Bounce

Fandom: CSI: Miami

Pairing: Eric/Ryan, Kyla

Word Count: 1027

Warnings: Hand job, m/m, kissing. Shameless pimping of Sky Dancers.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Prompt/Summary: After Kyla's birthday party, her and her friends are asleep, it's late, and the bouncy castle doesn't come down until the next day.

A/N: Written for lj user"alligator138" 's Valentine's Day Challenge. And I now want a bouncy castle of my very own.

lj-cut text"What do you say we go check out that castle, and see how much bounce it's got?" The party had gone swimmingly, if the way Kyla and her friends were all passed out on the living room floor was anything to judge by. Ryan smiled and turned out the lamp, bathing the room in almost complete darkness, save for the precautionary nightlight in the hallway leading to the bathroom.

"Hey." Ryan turned around to find Eric standing behind, gazing at their daughter, an indulgent smile on his face. "It went well, yeah?"

"It sure did. They exhausted themselves so thoroughly, and most of them were asleep the minute their heads hit the pillows. I think Kyla had a pretty good run today, and she got quite a few things. Tomorrow, parents will be here at ten, and the guys to take down the castle will be here at eleven thirty. We'll have to be up at about eight thirty, to make the girls breakfast, and make sure all their things get packed up."

"Ah, but that's tomorrow. We still have the rest of the night all to ourselves, to do whatever we want. What do you say we go check out that castle, and see how much bounce it's got?" Ryan rolled his eyes in exasperation at the meaning behind the Cuban's words, but grinned anyway.

"Alright, let's go." Ryan grasped Eric's hand, and maneuvered them around the furniture in the living room to the patio door. They slipped out into the backyard, where a large, bouncy, brightly-colored castle sat, the crescent moon giving their skin a faint bluish glow.

He didn't know why, but he felt it prudent to give a furtive glance to either side, just to make sure their neighbours weren't watching. But everything was silent, so he gave in to the tug on his hand, and followed his lover into the castle, which bounced and swayed with each step they took. Eric grinned, and began bounching, trying to see how high he could get. Ryan watched, trying to maintain his balance as a wild, carefree laugh bubbled up from the throat of the man in front of him.

"C'mon, Ry. Jump! You'll love it!" Ryan rolled his eyes, but joined in, hesitant at first, but more excitedly as the euphoria set in, and it became a contest to see who could go the highest, then into a game of wh could catch who. Ryan was catching up, but the oddly timed intervals at which they bounced through him off nearly every time. Instead, his eyes widened as Eric tackled him to the 'ground', setting off a round of giggles when the force of their flop sent them up into the air again.

"It's fun, yeah? Like I told you it would be?" he asked, when the giggles and bouncing had subsided. In answer, Ryan pushed himself up onto his elbows and kissed the tantalizingly full lips in front of him, pulling the man on top of him, keeping hold of him by his belt loops. He felt Eric give in to the demands of his questing tongue, and he grinned, sighing at the warm heat that engulfed his tongue as he explored the well-known orifice. He rolled his hips upward, coming in contact with Eric's thigh, and he loosed a moan as he rutted against it, craving any kind of touch from his partner. Eric returned the sentiment, and reached a hand between them to quickly work open their jeans, awkwardly pulling them down to their knees, to release both their demanding erections from their confines. Ryan's breathing hitched as Eric grapsed both of them in one hand, his strokes long and even, his little twist on the head sending shivers though his body.

It felt as though his limbs had a mind of their own, and his arms reached out above his head, fingers desperate for anything to hold onto. But there was nothing, save for the slippery surface of the castle. Instead, his fingers reached for the Cuban's hips, digging in, leaving marks that would surely bruise by morning, his back arching as Eric leaned down and took one of nipples into his mouth, sucking and biting until it ached, then gave the same treatment to the other. His hand hadn't stopped its relentless pace, and his hips thrust forward, causing their skin to rub together in a most satisfactory way.

Moments later, Ryan watched through glazed over hazel eyes as Eric stilled, only his hand working. In one final stroke, Ryan licked his lips as Eric came, painting his skin, and the sound of his name being murmured sent him to the edge. With a soft cry, he came, squeezing his eyes shut as the sound of Eric cleaning his fingers filled his ears...

"Time to get up, baby. We gotta head back into the house." Ryan opened his eyes to find Eric staring down at him, a wicked grin on his face. He nodded and sat up, pulling his jeans up back over his hips. They left the castle, and stole back across the lawn, through the unlocked patio door, locking it behind them, and headed to the room where their bed waited for them.

Morning came far too quickly, and it was filled with loud little girls, wails of 'I can't find my teddy', and a harried Eric who was in charge of making breakfast.

But the last little girl was gone by quarter to eleven, and Kyla had retreated to her room to play with her new toys, namely, the newest version of Sky Dancers, which had entranced her so thoroughly, and kept her attention diverted for hours at a time. Eric and Ryan both sighed tiredly, thankful for the 40-ish minutes of alone time they had until the guys came for the castle. They must have spaced out, because the doorbell rang within moments of their sitting down (or, at least, that's what it felt like). Kyla had been sad that the castle was being taken away, but her attention had soon turned away with only the grace a five year old had.

As the men packed up the castle, Eric and Ryan shared a teasing glance and a knowing smile, hoping that maybe, just maybe, Kyla would want to do the same thing next year. /lj-cut 


End file.
